Take My Hand
by Tia-Chan18
Summary: Katara couldn't help but remember what it was like to watch Aang on his glider. Fortunately, Korra knows how to cheer her up. (Slight Kataang)


Hey guys! So this is my first LoK fanfic. I couldn't help but come to this conclusion when we saw a picture of Korra with Aang's glider. Here is what I think happens after she gets it !

I don't own LoK!

* * *

It was Korra's time to learn how to use the glider. While Katara was proud of the young avatar expanding on her airbending, a part of her was hurting. She knew she had to give Korra Aang's glider eventually. But she couldn't help the feeling of wanting to keep it as it was one of the only physical things he left behind.

Still, despite having these feelings, she smiled as Tenzin taught Korra how to use the contraption. She couldn't help but laugh when she realized Aang had taught her the same way years ago.

"Alright Korra, pay attention. This glider is the same one my father-"

"Avatar Aang used this?!" Korra exclaimed in happiness. She felt honoured to be using the same glider as Aang and she couldn't keep the proud look off her face. When she saw Tenzin's annoyed expression, she turned her attention to him.

"Yes. My father used this very glider to help with airbending. It has been around for many generations. It's how airbenders fly. Are you ready to fly Korra?

She looked at Tenzin before turning her gaze to the older waterbender behind him. She wasn't able to read the expression on her face, but she had this suspicious feeling she wanted to join.

"Hey Master Katara! Are you okay?"

The waterbender smiled, "I'm fine Korra. You should pay close attention to Tenzin. Learning how to use the glider will come in handy one day."

Not believing she was in fact "okay", she skeptically turned around and got into position.

"Now Korra, you have to give yourself a running start. In order to start flying, you must become one with the wind. Can you do that?"

With a determined face, she looked at him and nodded, "I'm ready."

Tenzin stood back to allow Korra space. Katara approached the airbender and watched with a smile on her face.

Without another word, Korra took a running start before extending the glider and jumped into the air. She rested her feet on the posts and allowed the wind to carry her. She looked down in sheer bliss as the two benders watched from below.

"I'm flying! Look guys! I'm doing it!"

They watched as the young avatar cheered in happiness. Seeing her so carefree reminded Katara of Aang so much she didn't realize she had started crying. Tenzin noticed the mood shift and almost freaked out at seeing her so distressed. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder as she turned to look up at her youngest son.

"I'm sorry Tenzin."

"What for mother?"

"It's just.. Seeing Korra so carefree reminds me of your father when he was her age. He was always so happy when we were in the air. It didn't matter if we used the glider or rode on Appa, he just loved being in the sky."

"You see father in her so much... Don't you?"

She nodded, "It's like he wants me to remember. There's no way I'd ever forget him though. Your father was one-of-a-kind. No one could ever replace him. I am a bit sad to let go of his glider. But Korra needs it now and it would be selfish of me to keep it from her."

Korra had noticed the situation from the sky and landed smoothly on the ground. She felt panic rise to her throat as she ran towards the older benders.

She looked up at Tenzin with worried eyes, "Is Master Katara okay?"

Smiling at her, Tenzin nodded. "She's fine Korra. She just got a little emotional seeing you flying that's all."

Korra turned her concerned face to Katara when she realized why. Korra wasn't blind. It was obvious that Katara loved the glider and it was heartbreaking to give away the last physical thing she owned that reminded her of Aang. She didn't think that she would react this way and it was rather ignorant of her to ignore her feelings. Suddenly, a thought popped into her head. Adjusting herself, she held the glider in her right hand while extending her left to Katara.

With a smile on her face, she replied.

"Take my hand."

Looking at the outstretched hand, she looked at the young girl and gasped when she saw Aang smile at her. She was able to see his hand stretched out with Korra's and it made her heart leap. Their eyes were so trusting and full of love, it made her tear up.

Giving the young avatar a smile, she walked towards the girl and intertwined their hands.

"...Okay."


End file.
